Insanity
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [ChanKai] Ini bukan cinta, melainkan sebuah kegilaan. "Kau adalah Kai. Kai-ku." Not for child!


Title:

_**Insanity**_

Pair:

**ChanKai**

Rated:

**M**

* * *

Jongin tersenyum. Matanya berbinar bahagia saat ini.

"Sayang, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan ini semua," protesan ayahnya terdengar saat melihat porsi makan malam miliknya yang disediakan sang istri. Itu berlebihan.

"Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya, sayang. Kau butuh banyak energi."

"Tapi, sayang―"

Lirikan tajam dilayangkan ibu. "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Aku sudah susah-susah membuatkanmu makanan ini dan kau tidak mau memakannya?"

Ayah diam sebentar lalu tanpa bicara mulai makan dengan lahap dan memaksakan senyum. Ibu, yang tadi melotot galak, langsung tersenyum manis.

Jongin melebarkan senyumnya melihat itu. Ayahnya memang selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibu. Lucu sekali melihat ayahnya selalu takut dengan ancaman ibu seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Ahh… aku sungguh sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi nyonya Cho. Ibu, menurutmu gaun seperti apa yang akan terlihat bagus untuk pernikahanku nanti?"

Ibu yang sedang mengunyah cepat-cepat menelan makanannya. Ia terlihat antusias. "Bagaimana jika kau memakai gaun yang ibu pakai dulu saat menikah?" usulnya.

"Apa? Tidak mau. Itu kan sudah kuno, bu!"

Jongin beralih menatap kakak perempuan pertamanya yang kini terlihat sangat bahagia membicarakan rencana pernikahannya yang hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Ia tersenyum lagi. Ikut bahagia untuk _noona_-nya yang cerewet itu. Ia terkikik saat melihat ibunya memukul kepala kakak perempuannya itu karena komentar terakhir tadi.

"_Aigo_, lihat siapa yang sedang cemberut di sini." goda ayah pada anak keduanya, yang dari tadi makan sambil cemberut dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kau bisa-bisa tidak dapat pacar jika memasang ekspresi seperti itu, sayang."

"Ayah!" teriaknya.

Ayah tertawa.

Ibu yang iseng ikut menimpal dengan menggeleng pasrah seperti telah kehilangan seluruh harapannya. "Aku khawatir tidak ada yang mau menikahimu di masa depan nanti. Lihat betapa galaknya anak perempuanku yang satu ini. Aku tidak mau anakku menjadi perawan tua. _Aigo_."

"Ibu!"

Kali ini ibu yang tertawa karena berhasil menggodai putri keduanya.

Kakak tertua mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit pipi adik perempuannya yang kini dikembungkan karena kesal dengan keras. "Kau harus segera mencari pacar dan menyusulku. _Arraseo?_" godanya.

"YA!"

Semua orang tertawa, termasuk Jongin yang kini menatap geli kakaknya. Jika kakak sulungnya itu begitu cerewet, maka berbeda dengan kakak keduanya yang begitu galak. Terutama pada laki-laki. Mungkin itulah alasan dia masih _single_ hingga sekarang dan selalu menjadi bahan godaan yang lainnya saat sedang berkumpul seperti ini.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sumpit ia mulai menyisikan sayuran-sayuran hijau yang ada di piringnya. Ia tidak suka sayuran, rasanya tidak enak dan ia tidak pernah mau memakannya.

"Ya, Jonginie. Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang untuk jangan menyisakan sayuran seperti itu! Itu sehat! Sehat!"

Jongin meringis dan memandang ibunya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tapi terkejut saat tak mendengar suara apapun keluar. Jongin memegang tenggorokkannya dan mencoba berbicara lagi namun suara itu tak kunjung muncul. Rasa takut memenuhinya saat ia menatap semua orang yang berada di meja makan. _Kenapa suaraku?_

Mereka semua menatapnya khawatir. Jongin menatap sekitarnya, melihat jika kini mereka sudah tidak berada di ruang makan rumahnya. Melainkan sebuah tempat gelap yang kosong yang asing.

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

_Ayah―_

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

_Ibu―_

"Jongin?"

_Kakak―_

"…Jongin." Suara-suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar semakin pelan dan samar.

_Ayah, ibu, kakak―_bibirnya bergerak memanggil mereka dalam diam. Jongin panik, dia berdiri dan berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin meski tak pernah ada suara yang keluar. Ia merasa matanya panas saat tampilan semua orang mulai menjauhinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai mereka sambil terus memanggil dalam diam. Dia berlari, berusaha menyusul semua orang. Tapi bayangan mereka semakin jauh, hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

_Kalian mau kemana?_

Jongin tersungkur. Air matanya jatuh.

Perasaan hangat di dadanya yang baru tadi ia rasakan karena kebersamaan keluarganya perlahan menghilang. Mereka semua pergi. Jongin menangis semakin menjadi.

_Jangan. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku._

_._

* * *

_._

"Kau menangis," suara bisikan rendah di telinganya adalah hal yang pertama ia dengar begitu ia terbangun. Bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut jari-jari dingin di pipinya yang mengusap air matanya pergi. Tubuh Jongin menegang dan gemetaran di saat bersamaan ketika ia menarik diri untuk duduk dan bergeser menjauh dari segala sentuhan _orang itu_.

Sebuah desahan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, hum?" tanya sosok itu khawatir.

Jongin menarik lututnya ke dada dan memeluk dirinya sendiri lebih erat sambil menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan gemetaran tubuhnya.

Orang itu mendekatinya, terlihat begitu sedih. "Kau tidak mau makan dan bicara sejak kemarin, Kai," ujarnya sambil berusaha mengusap bahunya untuk menenangkan. Tapi sosok itu kembali menghindar.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan lebih dalam. Suaranya teredam dan terdengar lemah saat ia berkata dengan gemetaran, "A-aku bukan Kai. Aku Jongin. Aku―ah!" Jongin berteriak saat merasa seseorang menarik rambutnya keras hingga ia memaksanya mendongak.

Wajah orang itu kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi murka yang mengerikan. "Kau adalah Kai," desis orang itu.

Jongin menggeleng. "A-aku J-jong―ah!"kalimatnya kembali terpotong oleh teriakannya saat pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya lebih keras lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke ranjang. Jongin merasakan kepalanya sakit dan sekitarnya memutar.

Orang itu kembali mendekat dan meraih dagu Jongin. Mencengkramnya dengan begitu kuat hingga Jongin meringis. "Kau Kai," tegas orang itu dalam desisan berbahaya. Orang itu menarik wajah Jongin lebih dekat dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekali. "Kau **Kai-ku**."

Jongin berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dengan mendorong orang itu, tapi nyatanya orang itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Air matanya jatuh, terutama saat orang itu memaksanya tengkurap sambil menekan kepalanya ke kasur dengan. Jongin merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena orang itu mulai meraba kulit punggungnya di balik kaos yang ia kenakan, terus turun perlahan hingga ke depan dan menyusup pada masuk dalam celananya. Tubuh Jongin melengkung.

"L-lepaskan a-aku. K-kumohon," pinta Jongin terisak. Jongin menyadari jika ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ini, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia merasa tidak berdaya. "A-aku ―a-aku Kai. K-kaimu," bisiknya lemah di sela nafasnya yang memendek.

Sosok itu melepaskan Jongin setelah mendengar itu, tersenyum puas pada pengakuan. "Akhirnya kau mengerti," ujarnya senang. Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu mencium pipi Jongin, mengelus rambut hitam pemuda yang masih dalam posisinya itu dengan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, Kai," bisiknya tepat di telinga Jongin sebelum beranjak pergi.

Jongin tidak membalas, dia hanya meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil terus menangis hingga jatuh tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Jongin terus berjalan sambil menjilat _ice cream_ miliknya, sementara pandangannya tidak beralih dari layar ponsel. "Kemana Taemin?" gumamnya kesal . Temannya yang satu itu tadi bilang akan pergi ke toilet sebentar saat mereka ada di toko sepatu, tapi setelah lima belas menit berlalu dia belum juga kembali. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang salah karena mereka sekarang malah jadi berpisah dan saling mencari begini.

_Taeminie bodoh! Kau ada dima―_

'_Bruk.'_

Mata Jongin membesar saat ia merasa menabrak seseorang di depannya karena terlalu terfokus untuk membuat pesan. Dan mata itu semakin membesar saat sadar jika ia baru saja mengotori pakaian orang yang ia tabrak dengan ice cream miliknya. "Oops."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi yang tampan dengan rambut merahnya sedang mengumpat karena pakaiaannya kotor. Merasa bersalah dengan hal itu, Jongin cepat-cepat membungkuk dalam. "M-mafkan aku," katanya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan membeku. Entah Jongin salah lihat atau tidak, karena ia bisa melihat pemuda itu benar-benar terkejut menatapnya. "K-kau… siapa namamu?"

Jongin meski sedikit khawatir dengan nada bicara orang yang ia tabrak dan cukup terheran dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu tetap menjawab dengan senyuman. "Aku Kim Jongin."

Dan orang langsung memeluknya erat. Jongin tersentak dalam pelukan orang asing itu hingga menjatuhkan _ice cream_ miliknya. "Bukan. Kau Kai. Kau Kai-ku."

Pemuda berambut merah itu terus saja mengulang kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak Jongin mengerti. "H-hei, lepaskan aku! Aku bukan Kai dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Jongin bergerak-gerak risih. Tapi orang itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan malah mencium pucuk kepalanya sambil mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kesabaran Jongin habis, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Jongin mendorong keras orang asing itu hingga ia bisa terbebas dari pelukan.

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut. Berusaha mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya lagi. "Kai… Ini aku, Chanyeol. K-kenapa kau―"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU BUKAN KAI!" teriak Jongin marah sambil berbalik dan berlari pergi. Berfikir bahwa dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan orang gila.

.

* * *

.

_Namanya Park Chanyeol…_

_._

_._

Jongin merintih saat tubuhnya didorong ke atas meja, punggungnya benar-benar terasa sakit karena berbenturan dengan permukaan meja yang kasar. "J-jangan," mohonnya lirih saat Chanyeol mulai mendorongnya berbaring dan melebarkan kakinya sambil menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Jongin benar-benar kacau. Tubuhnya hampir telanjang jika saja tidak ada kemeja putih yang melekat berantakan di atas tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sebelum mulai menjamah bibir manis Jongin dan melumatnya ganas.

"Ahhh―" Jongin berteriak serak saat merasakan sesuatu memasukinya dengan kasar, tanpa persiapan apapun. Mata Jongin tersengat oleh rasa sakit. Dan seakan tidak peduli Chanyeol malah terus menarik dan memasukkan miliknya tanpa ampun. Menyentakkan pingggulnya melawan Jongin yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas meja dengan kekuatan penuh sambil mengerang rendah. Mengabaikan semua permohonan lirih dan teriakan memilukan Jongin yang perlahan mulai kehilangan ke sadarannya.

Dan sekali lagi Jongin bisa mendengar kalimat itu.

Kalimat yang paling sering Chanyeol bisikkan di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

…dan dia memang gila.

.

.

_Ini bukan cinta,melainkan sebuah kegilan._


End file.
